


A little piano is good for the soul.

by Astrohopper



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Piano, Roommates, soul is a lounge piano player
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrohopper/pseuds/Astrohopper
Summary: Soul Eater Evans is a pianist for one of the biggest lounges in town. Maka Albarn works as one of the assistants for Mr.Death, Mayor of Deathcity. After a bad breakup and a push from their mutual friends the two become roommates.Of course nothing will happen between them. Cool guys don't try to date their hot roommate.





	A little piano is good for the soul.

Soul Eater Evans pushed the heavy oak doors of the Moon Drop lounge open and sauntered in, the dark dingy air quickly contrasting the sweet spring evening outside and temporarily blinding the tall blond until his eyes started to adjust. When they finally did a small impish man was clasping both his hands in a sort of handshake. The man was only about 5 feet tall and was almost bald, the black, coarse hair he did have slicked into a comb-over, he was dressed finely in what Soul had to imagine was a tailored pinstripe suit. His big dark eyes eagerly taking in all of Soul’s appearance, making sure he was dressed for the best, suit and all.

 

“Evans! Good to see you, good to see you! Should be a lively night tonight!” The mans squeaky voice rang out. Soul had to admit to himself that this guy was a pain, but he paid well and always requested him back, even if he was still a devil of a man. 

“Yeah, Couldn’t keep me away long enough it seems.” He grinned and walked with the older man, Mr.Imperion, to the bar. 

“Oh, I would never want to keep my star player too far, The new apartment suits you, I assume? A bachelor pad?” 

“Yeah, it’s comfortable, was a pain to get the piano in, but its good.” Soul signalled to the bartender with a small hand movement, a drink placed in front of him a moment later - whiskey, on the rocks.

“I’d hope so, I’d hope so.” Mr.Imperion looked past Soul and at the door, finally, customers were streaming in, older folks, young adults. Soul smirked, Imperion must have really been advertising to get people actually into the lounge. 

 

It wasn’t as if the place was dingy, it was actually a very classy little place, it was covered in dark oak and dark red leather. There were plenty of romantically lit tables and a spacious bar, plus a long menu full of decadent items. In one corner a beautiful, black grand piano sat on a small dais, waiting for Soul to play on, his shift started as soon as his drink was finished.

 

The piano had been neglected for years and it was only the recent stream of musicians actually coming to play live music that started the stream of interested customers, people eager to hear live classic piano. 

Most importantly, people wanted to hear Soul’s music. 

 

Imperion patted his back and made his way somewhere in the back of the lounge, leaving Soul with his drink, which he downed quickly, it was time to get this show on the road.

 

He cracked his knuckles as he sat on the plush piano bench, allowing his eyes to flit slowly around the room, which was now full of people. People at tables on dates, people leaning against the bar. Waiters quickly skirting around them all, getting orders, bringing food. At the furthest booth from the piano, he caught the eye of someone. Wide eyes watched him, a faint smile playing at soft lips, soft blonde hair pushed back behind ears.

 

Soul had seen this girl before. She was a tag along item from one of his friends, apparently, she was a goody two shoes and should be especially avoidable, even if she didn’t look like it.

When their eyes met she smiled a little wider, almost giving him a thumbs up, he was sure he looked confused, caught off guard by just how cute she was, so he turned sharply away to his keys.

 

Quickly as if to shake her from his thoughts, he began to play. His fingers quickly producing classic jazz, which filled the already atmospheric lounge with life, the voices of the customers drowning out with each note he played. Only once did he look back at the girl, she was busy laughing and talking to someone who couldn’t quite see, he never looked back at her. 

 

Once his set was over he was back at the bar, downing another drink. Sputtering when someone grabbed him around the shoulders.

“Soul!! That was crazy cool, I can’t believe you came back to this dump!” An energetic blue-haired boy was holding onto him, laughing loudly. It was Black Star, a familiar friend that Soul had known since elementary school.

“It pays the bills. You here with Tsubaki?” Soul craned his neck the little bit of room he could move it, looking around for his friend's girlfriend.

“She’s in the bathroom with Maka, y’know how girls are ‘Let's pee together!!!’” Black Star erupted in laughter at his own joke, causing Soul to shake with him from his headlock position.

Thankfully though, Soul managed to slip out of his friends grasp, taking another long swig of his drink, relishing in the burn it gave him. “Maka? Never heard of her.” 

“C'mon dude, you’ve met like twice now, she’s always wearing pigtails? Loud and a rule follower?? Her Dad works for Mr.Death?” 

Soul just nodded, of course, he knew who Maka was, he just would prefer not to seem too interested. He didn't really know why, but the way he was dazzled by her smile. He shook his head. “Okay, think I know who she is. Why’d she get stuck as third wheel this week?”

Black Star sighed and finally sat at the bar. “Her boyfriend cheated on her and basically dumped her on the street, she’s been staying with us for a bit now.” 

So she was single. “Ah, really? That blows.” Soul took another swig of his drink, his eyes catching Maka’s as she walked back into the lounge, Tsubaki beside her. 

“Yeah! She’s trying to find a place to rent right now! Wait- don't you have an extra room?” Black Star grinned widely, watching his friends actions now, catching onto something that really could benefit everyone. “You should offer it to Maka! Give her a place to stay!” 

“Wait, what? Black Star I don’t think she wou-”

“Hey guys! Whatcha talking about?” Tsubaki sat beside Black Star, leaving Maka to take the spot beside Soul. 

“Oh just about how Soul wants to rent out his extra room, and that Maka’s been looking for a place.” 

Soul shot a look at Black Star before he glanced over at Maka, nodding at her. “Yeah, you’d have to deal with me as your roommate but, uh, yeah.” He was caught off guard by her smile, eyes sparkling in the low light. 

“Really? I wouldn’t want to be a nuisance, but I really do need a place, don’t think Black Star is going to let me sleep on his couch for too much longer!” She laughs, brushing a piece of her hair back behind her ear. 

Soul groaned internally, forcing himself to smile. “Why don’t we take this party back to my place then? Don’t think Imperion will let me bum any more free drinks.” 

“We’ve been meaning to see your new place too! Oh, this works out perfectly!” Tsubaki grins and claps her hands together, signalling them all to get up and walk to the door. 

 

The night is warm and bright, as midsummer in Deathcity typically was. The stars were shining brightly above, only slightly washed out by the orange and yellow streetlights. Soul led the group to the upper part of the city. Imperion had given him quite a deal on the apartment he had, aside from owning the lounge he was quite a property mogul. Soul led them inside the building and to the elevator, soft champagne piano playing in the elevator as it went up to the 8th floor, like most of his life, he was always at the top but never quite there. 

 

The elevator door dinged and opened up to his apartment, leading them into a spacious living room with plush couches. Soul walked over to his kitchen, grabbing some glasses for everybody. “What does everyone want? I have a pretty stocked bar here.” 

“I’ll have some water, please!” Tsubaki called, already walking around and checking out all of his art pieces. Black Star was following her, nudging all of the paintings slightly off centre. 

“Just some vodka and orange juice for me!” 

Maka, not wanting to follow the couple around like a puppy, walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. “Whiskey if you have it” She grinned at him, again catching him off guard. “I really like this place! It’s way nicer than I expected, no offence!” 

Soul laughs and hands her drink. “I get a very large discount on it, Imperion owns the place.” He takes a long sip, watching her take a sip of hers, thinking for a moment. “I can show you the extra room if you’d like.” 

She coughs a little on her drink and nods. “Yeah! I’d love to see it!” 

Soul smiles and straightens up, walking her down the hall and to the first room, opening the door to what was his guest room right now, it was sparsely decorated, almost perfect for someone to move into. God, Black Star and Tsubaki had totally set him up for this hadn’t they? 

“Oh wow! The view is gorgeous!” Maka walked into the room and straight to the large window, leaning out to see the view of the city. “Are you really sure you want to rent this room out?” She glanced behind her shoulder at where he stood, leaning against the door frame. The girl was nice enough, she certainly was cute, and from what he knew about her she would be reliable for the rent. He couldn’t see how she was such a goody two shoes, so she wasn’t too bad at all. 

“Yeah, sure why not. I heard you need a place and I’ve got one, You can move in tomorrow for all I care.” He shrugged, delivering what he thought seemed like a cool response.

 

She was moved in and unpacked by 10 am the next day, Soul had been woken up by her knocking on his door, bright and early at 8 in the morning. Too early for a cool guy like him. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Im really excited for this, its my first fanfic in awhile so notes and comments mean a lot! it also helps me know if i should keep writing haha!


End file.
